Here We Go Again
by kitty-kat204
Summary: I've finally finished the story. it has a happy ending for all you Liason fans. enjoy
1. introduction and authors notes

Here We Go Again  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own them and won't ever, but one can always dream  
  
Summery: It's a Liz and Jason story with some other people in it too. I hope you like it, but If you don't that's ok too.  
  
Authors Note: the reason I'm writing this thing is because I'm not rally happy with the way things have been going lately. So this is my way of making it right.  
  
I had a lot of good responses from my last story and I'm hoping to get some more. I know that there are tons of Jason/Courtney fans but this was defiantly written for Liason fans. So for you guys enjoy. 


	2. chance meeting

Chapter 1  
  
The walk home never bothered her, she liked that she lived so close to work. Granted she didn't like that she had to walk home so late (by herself) after closing, but she lived with it.  
  
She was rummaging through her purse looking for her keys when she was at the top of the stairs leading down to the dock. Normally she would wait till she got closer to her building but since the purse was so much larger, and therefore deeper she thought it would be best to get them out now. She hated that she couldn't find her keys. She was told it was always best to have your keys out by the time you reached the front door just in case someone was nearby.  
  
She walked down the steps still looking down into her purse but could still not yet find her keys. Why hadn't I put them in my pocket? she asked herself. Then bam she ran smack into someone  
  
"I'm so sorr-"she noticed who she had run into "sorry." why did it have to be him? Of all the people she could have run into why did it have to be him?  
  
"I wasn't watching where I was going it was my fault" he replied.  
  
She began to walk away and was hopping to get away before he could "Elizabeth" he could do that. She turned to face him  
  
"It's late do you want me to walk you home? I mean I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." If she hadn't known better she could almost see a look that was begging for her to say yes.  
  
"It's only two blocks from here. Its not like I haven't done it before, but thank you anyway." She was surprised at how civil she had been to him. Usually she couldn't think about him without wanting to throw either something or herself at him.  
  
"Please? It would make me feel a lot better"  
  
She didn't know how to reply. If she said yes then it would make her long for the way things used to be and she couldn't have that again. She was just starting to move on with her life. She and Ric were starting something and she wanted to see where it was going to take her, but if she said no then there would be a chance that she wouldn't be this close to him for along time. She thought hard before she answered.  
  
"Like I said I think I'll be ok, but thank you." That was a lot harder then it should have been. She turned and walked towards the direction of her studio, only to be followed by him at a safe distance so not to be noticed.  
  
She knew that he was behind her, she was always able to feel his presents it was just a gift she had. When she was but a few feet away for walking inside her building she turned around to say something to the man that had been following her from the docks.  
  
"I thought I told you that I didn't need an escort."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you got back safe. It's pretty late and there are bad people in this world and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt." Those were the wrong words to say he thought to himself.  
  
"Thank you" she said still kind of taken aback by his last statement. "Since you're here do you want to come up for a cup of coffee or something?" She wasn't sure how she wanted him to respond.  
  
He thought for just a second on what to do. "No, I just wanted to make sure you got here safe and well you did, so I'm just going to leave." He didn't want to say goodbye so he said what they always said to each other when that problem came about. "I'll see you later."  
  
She smiled, "See you around Jason."  
  
She was getting ready to get into bed now. Her studio had changed so much after they let her expand it into some of the other apartments around. She still couldn't believe they let her do that. Now she had all the stuff that a real apartment had her own bathroom, kitchen, a real bedroom with a bed, and tons more space to paint.  
  
Crawling into bed her bookcase caught her eye. There they were just jumping out at her. She hadn't even noticed before tonight that they were next to one another. The art book that Ric had just given her and the travel book of Egypt that Jason had left here all those years ago. The books were as different as the two men were. One screaming adventure and maybe even some danger, the other was safe and had hidden secrets to it.  
  
She always loved a good adventure and probably always would, but she thought she would see how safe was for awhile, she just hoped that adventure would stay away for awhile cause she couldn't live through another bad adventure. 


	3. it should have been you

This takes place maybe a week or so later. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She shouldn't have said that to him. "It should have been you". He wasn't the one to blame. Ric was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, he was next to Sonny. She was so mad with Sonny. She couldn't wait to give her a piece of her mind, but for now she was content with letting Jason know how she felt.  
  
Courtney was there and she of course was jumping to his defense just like a good dog who felt that its master had been threatened. She laughed inwardly at that thought.  
  
Then her eyes met his. There was a look of hurt in them and she knew it was because of what she had said. He sent her away, but she didn't care she wanted to be near Ric right now anyhow.  
He has had some mean things said to him, he has even had some really painful things done to him, but the words she spoke to him "It should have been you." That hurt him more then anything else he had ever had said to him, hell that hurt him worse then being shot that one time.  
  
That was when he had first become real close with her. To him the gunshot wound was more of a blessing then a curse. He fell in love with her that winter.  
  
Courtney was defending him now and he really didn't want to make Elizabeth more upset then she already was. He hated to see her hurt, and he knew that Courtney wouldn't be able to handle Elizabeth when Liz was mad, because that was when Liz always let out her mean side. What was the name she used to go by when she was a bad ass? He asked himself. Lizzie that was it.  
  
He had to get rid of Liz so he could get rid of Courtney and find out who had shot Ric and who had made Elizabeth hurt again. At least it wasn't him this time that caused the pain he thought.  
  
He was also making sure that nobody was after his family. He had to know what had happened tonight who was the one that was after sonny was it that guy Sam. So many questions and so little time to find them out. He may have been fired not more then a couple of hours ago, but he would never let anything happen to Sonny, Carly, or Michelle.  
  
As he rushed Courtney out of the hospital and to some place public he looked towards the waiting room and Elizabeth. She was sitting in one of the chairs and was crying. Elizabeth why do you want to cry for that guy? He asked himself. He knew that she saw something in Ric that he didn't, but that was because she always found the good in people. I'm sorry you got hurt again he said to her in his thoughts.  
  
After being sent away she went into the waiting room while the doctors worked on Ric. All she could do was pray that he would be alright. She really liked this guy. Sure it wasn't anything like what she had with Lucky or Jason but it might happen. All she wanted right now was for him to be ok. Please God, please let him make it threw this.  
  
Her mind wondered back to the event that happened earlier. She saw him on the ground and was really worried for him, but truth be told it wasn't Ric that she saw down on the floor. In her mind's eye she saw Jason and he was surrounded by white snow. The tears came now and she didn't bother to wipe them away sitting in that waiting room.  
  
She couldn't believe that Jason was the first thing that she thought of when she saw the man on the ground. Sure she came around and back to the real world, and even though she saw that it was Ric on the ground she was thrilled that it wasn't Jason.  
  
Those words she spoke to him "It should have been you" she didn't mean them. She hoped that he knew that. She could never mean those words to him. She didn't care how mad she was at him; her life without Jason Morgan around was an empty one. At least she knew that he was alive and that was enough for her. Sure she missed him but they were both starting to move on.  
  
She thought again about the books that were sitting on her book shelf. The safe one isn't suppose to get shot at, he's suppose to sit behind a desk or something, just not get shot at. She couldn't have that adventure again; she didn't want that adventure again. That was something that she and Jason had and she didn't want to replace it.  
  
She was still bawling like a baby when she saw the happy couple walk in. Sonny and Carly just seemed to not even care that someone had been shot at the club. Sonny was probably making sure that she didn't hurt herself and the baby, but he still could have tried to find out what had happened.  
  
Sonny saw Elizabeth sitting in the waiting room, she was crying but even through her tears he could see her giving him an evil glare. He still couldn't figure out why she hated him so much. There was a time when he thought of her as a little sister. She had even been the one that comforted him that night Carly had lost the baby.  
  
Sonny still liked Liz and wished that she would be able to get past whatever it was that made her angry at him.  
  
He walked over to her. And they argued but he had to know why she hated him so much. "Why are you acting like this? Haven't I always been good to you?"  
  
He was right Elizabeth thought. He had always been good to her, but that was along time ago. She and Sonny hadn't talked in along time and she knew that he didn't know her. So she decided to tell him how she felt. "Death follows you were ever you go Sonny. No one will ever be safe when they are around you." And to herself she said "and it should have been you"  
  
She walked away and headed towards Ric's room. She needed to see him so that she could get the picture of both he and Jason being shot out of her mind. I don't want another adventure she told herself as she walked through the door of his room. 


	4. memories and goodbyes

Well what did you think of the last chapter? I'm planning on referring to my last story in this chapter so if you haven't read it maybe you should. It's titled Choices. I liked it and I hope this one is just as good. Enjoy.  
  
The Next Day  
  
She had been there almost all day, and she was glad that he had slept through most of it. Sure she was stupid and made the comparison of him and Jason but he didn't seem to mind, or if he did he didn't let on.  
  
Carly walked in just then. Why did all the guys she like seem to like her too. She tried to find the good in people but Carly never showed Elizabeth anything but meanness and she couldn't stand her for that. She knew that Carly was a good person because she had seen her with Michelle.  
  
"Carly he needs his rest." She began to tell her, but Ric wanted to talk to her. She didn't mind too much because she knew that if she didn't leave now she would be late for work. She was getting off early tonight; for once she wasn't the one who had to close. Tonight was going to be devoted to trying on catching up with school. She needed to finish her paper otherwise she was going to be screwed in that history class of hers.  
Jason hated fighting with Sonny and he still couldn't figure out why he had to fire him. So what he was dating his sister, it happens. He wasn't this worked up when he was involved with anyone else. Not Robin, Carly, or even Elizabeth, who Sonny had talked about several times as being like the sister he never had (before he found out about Courtney).  
  
Why is it that when Jason found love again Sonny wanted to take that away? Courtney saw a future with Jason and Jason could almost see something in the future with her too. The only reason that he wasn't for sure about a definite future with Courtney was because of that dream he had after the accident.  
  
That image of Elizabeth and the future he had seen with her. His daughter was what always kept him going back to the dream. She was the spiting image of the two of them and he loved the name Savanna. In the dream the image asked him if Elizabeth was his soul mate and he thought she might be but after last night and the words she had said to him not to mention seeing her cry over that guy in the waiting room he wasn't so sure.  
  
He walked into his penthouse; it was the way it always was. He took his keys and wallet out of his pocket and threw them on the coffee table and headed to the kitchen to get a beer. He needed to calm down a bit and he knew that the beer would help. He walked back into the living room and noticed that when he had thrown his wallet it had opened to the pictures that he kept in it.  
  
There they were side by side, both were as opposite looking as the other. One was tall and blonde and very sweet looking. The other was short and had brown curly hair and she was defiantly the girl next door looking back at him. They both had blue eyes but one looked like a pool of blue while the other had eyes that spoke to you.  
  
They both were the sweetest people you would ever meet in your life. One baked brownies when she wanted to cheer you up the other would just talk to you and cheer you up. One dreamed of going to far off places and the other just seemed to fit in a small town. One had been through so much and the other felt that she had been too.  
  
He then thought about how he had met each girl. The burnet was his sister's best friend. She was involved with her first love then, but he remembered that night that she fell back into Sonny's arms crying after the fire. He remembered the night he saw her at Jake's, she was dressed in black and begging for trouble. He remembered all the rides he would take her on when she was feeling down. He loved those nights when it was just the two of them. He remembered the Christmas tree and the paper chain she made him make. He remembered the red glass he had gotten from Italy for her. He even remembered asking her to come with him. She didn't and that was ok.  
  
He then thought of the blond in the picture next to the burnet. She had come into town like a world wind. She announced to everyone who she was and that was ok. She had fallen for the wrong guy, his brother. He remembered how much he hated to see her with him sometimes. He knew that up until the end AJ had treated her right. He remembered being the one that had to watch her when she worked as a stripper. He remembered being the one that guarded her when she had the stalker. He remembered trying to train that dog of hers. And he even remembered their first kiss.  
  
It's funny with Elizabeth he didn't kiss her for so long after he had the feelings for her. He thought that first time that he left town he should have kissed her, but instead he only kissed her on the forehead. He remembered his first kiss with her and he thought that was probably the most passion he had ever had in a kiss. None of Courtney's matched up. He had never even made love to Elizabeth and he never regretted that. He was happy that he never pushed things that far.  
  
It was the opposite with Courtney. With her he had fallen into temptation and slept with her after she had made him dinner as a thank you. Sometimes he wondered if that was all there was to their relationship. Sure they talked but they could never just sit in silence. They always had to be doing something, anything but just enjoying each others company in silence. He thought on how he couldn't even read the paper around Courtney because she was always talking or trying to hug on him. That was one thing that he could have done without when it came to her. With Elizabeth they could just sit, she would most likely be sketching something and he would read the paper.  
  
He stared down at the pictures again. It was to late for the burnet now, they had both moved on. She was now involved with that guy that he didn't trust as far as he could through him. He thought then about the night that she had walked out on him. She told him that night for the first time and for that matter the only time that she loved him. He had never said those words to her. In the tree years he had been in love with her he had never actually said those words. He then thought and now I will never have the chance.  
  
He then began to take the picture out of his wallet but thought better. He couldn't just through her away. They had been friends for along time and he hoped that one day they could be friends again.  
  
He noticed then the time that was on the clock in his living room. It was time for the blonde to get off work. She had to close tonight and he was supposed to meet her and walk her home. They would probably end up doing something so he got his keys and put his wallet back into his pocket. Time to live your life and stop looking back in the past Morgan, he told himself.  
  
Kelly's  
  
He walked into the deserted diner. No one was there, or at least not in the front dinning area. He heard someone in the back though and knew that Courtney would be walking out of the doors at any minute.  
  
He reached into his pockets as he stood there in the silence. Feeling a quarter in one of them he decided looking over at the jute box to put on some music. He really wasn't caring what he was going to listen to so he just decided to push buttons.  
  
The jute box came alive with an old N'SYNC song. He knew this song, it was the song he had danced to with Elizabeth the night he was shot. He knew that she thought of it as Lucky's and Her's song, but to him it was their song. He grabbed a seat at the counter and just went back to the memories of that dance. He figured that when Courtney came out he could always just play it off.  
  
She couldn't believe that she was stuck closing again. She was supposed to be working on a paper but instead she was stuck cleaning up. Courtney was supposed to be here doing this. Courtney was the one that was suppose to bus the table, do the dishes, sweep and mop the floor, instead it was Elizabeth doing it. Courtney had come up with some lame excuse to Bobbie on why she had to leave early and of course who did Bobbie turn to.  
  
She was still working on the dishes in the back when she heard the jute box come on. She had not been expecting music and just figured that it was someone that lived up stairs playing with it. Then she heard what song it was. It was the song that had been the one she shared with Lucky; it had also been the only song she had danced to with Jason.  
  
Out of curiosity she walked out to see who had put the music on. She walked through the doors that led out to the dinning room when she saw him at the counter just sitting there as if in some dream.  
  
"We're closed" she told him coldly.  
  
"I thought Courtney was supposed to close tonight. Is she around?"  
  
"No," with a little bit of anger in her voice, because she was the one stuck cleaning up, "your girlfriend decided to ditch her responsibilities and left me here to do her job."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"Just let her know that if I fail my history class because of this I'm coming after her."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means that I was supposed to be working on my term paper in my history class. The one night that I don't have to close, that I have a chance to catch up on school work and I'm stuck doing what? I 'm closing again. You know she should really learn what it means to have a job."  
  
Jason didn't know what to say. He knew that she was telling the truth about Courtney's work ethic. It seemed as if she was always asking the other waitresses to fill in for her or asking Bobbie to take off early or something like that.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to the jute box and pulled the plug even though the song was half way through. She didn't want to listen to the song ever again; it reminded her of a time that she could never go back to.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked her. He was enjoying listing and remembering.  
  
"The jute box is out dated and I need happy music when I clean anyway." She lied.  
  
"So I guess you're mad at me again and now we're going to fight with each other every time we're in the same room."  
  
"Jason I'm not mad at you but last night was one of the worst nights I've had in a long time."  
  
"Look I'm sorry about Ric. I know you guys are friends and all, he shouldn't have been shot last night."  
  
"That's not even the reason that I'm so upset. Do you know what I thought of when I heard that gunshot and saw a man laying on the floor? I thought of you and the day in the snow and that scared the hell out of me. I don't like being scared like that. I mean I wasn't happy that Ric was the one that got shot but seeing him on the ground didn't scare me nearly as bad as the day I found you in the snow."  
  
"I don't know what to say to that Elizabeth. I mean how do you want me to respond to that?"  
  
"I want you to go to your girlfriend and just forget that we even had this conversation."  
  
"What do you want from me Elizabeth?"  
  
"What do I want? I'll tell you what I want Jason. I want things to be like they were. I want to be able to call you up when I'm feeling down and go for a ride. I want to be able to just talk to you and tell you what I'm thinking and most of all I just want to be your friend. The problem is that while you're with her I can't even do that. I can't stand to be around you now that you are with her. And that hurts like hell. Jason all I want right now is my best friend, but he seems to have found someone else to talk to and take care of. Go home Jason and be with her"  
  
"Why do you hate her so much?"  
  
"Jason I hate her because I feel like since she came around I've been pushed to the background. I mean I've only been a second thought to people, well to everyone but Ric. I hate her because she took my best friend away, she took away the guy I called a brother and she took away the love of my life."  
  
"I thought Lucky was the love of your life."  
  
"The Lucky that died in the fire, he was my first love. The Lucky that came back I never loved, but you, you I loved. You let me be myself and taught me that it was ok to dream. She took that away from me. The thing that hurts the most is that you didn't even put up a fight. You walked away no problem. Sure I blame her for steeling you away, but I think you're the one to blame for not fighting harder.  
  
Jason you claim to let people make their own decisions, but you're the one that decided to give up on us. That hurts so much. After everything we've been through you throw it all away for the first thing that hopped in your bed."  
  
"Stop right there Elizabeth, you can say what ever you want about me don't you dare say anything about her."  
  
"I guess you found someone new to protect. What's that old saying 'out with the old and in with new'? Well, then if that's the way it's going to be Jason I guess there is nothing more to say except goodbye."  
  
He wasn't ready to say goodbye, he couldn't say goodbye to her. She had been his best friend and he didn't' want to let that go. "Not goodbye Elizabeth. I'll see you later." He began to walk towards the door and as he was getting to walk out she spoke.  
  
"Not this time Jason. This time it is goodbye." And with that she was gone back into the kitchen. He knew that she was probably crying and he wanted to go and say something to her, but his phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID. It was Courtney. He didn't want to talk to her on the phone so just turned off his phone and headed out the door.  
  
He took his wallet out in the courtyard and looked at the two pictures again. He just didn't want to let go of that beautiful burnet in the picture, and to himself he said once again "not goodbye, see you later."  
So what did you think? Are they going to get past this little optical? Come on it should be obvious. 


	5. home

Chapter 4  
A/N: sorry that I haven't written it a while but I wasn't near a computer and I wanted to find out was going on with Liz and Ric and Jason and Sonny and Courtney and stuff. So this is where I go away from the show and all. So I hope you like it. Oh and it takes place the night Benny died.  
  
She couldn't believe she had just done that. She wasn't the type of person to rush into things. She knew how much trouble that could get her into, but she did like Ric. She thought then about Zander, she had liked him too, but it wasn't love.  
  
Ric had walked her home after their meeting earlier. She was tempted to ask him to stay but decided not to press her luck. She had taken out some canvas to paint, to paint Ric she decided. Even if she tried to sleep she wouldn't be able to she was to awake.  
  
She had a smile across her face and knew it. She hoped everyone in the world was as happy as she was at that moment.  
  
He needed to get away. He couldn't stay near anything that reminded him of Benny and everything reminded him of Benny. His first impulse was to run and never look back, but he knew that wouldn't be right and he didn't want to hurt Courtney again.  
  
He hated hurting the people he cared about. It had first started with Robin and then Carly and his latest victim had been Elizabeth. Stop he told himself. After what happened the other night you promised yourself you wouldn't think about her.  
  
He needed to get away. He looked to Courtney who was fast asleep next to him. He knew that if he just left that would scare her so he left her a note and walked out the door. It was almost three in the morning and he knew there wasn't any place open but he didn't care he just wanted to walk.  
  
He knew that no one would mess with him because just about everyone in Prot Charles knew who he was. Sometimes he liked it like that no one would mess with him and he was free to get away with things.  
  
He was just walking to walk thinking about how much he was going to miss his mentor. Sure Sonny was the one that was his family but it was Benny he had the most respect for. Benny was the one that never treated him like he was stupid and he was the one that always treated Jason like he was important.  
  
Jason didn't even realize where he was until he found himself standing in front of her door. He could see a little bit of light shinning through the shade so he knew she was still up. Should I knock, he asked himself. He didn't want her to turn him away not tonight he couldn't deal with that happening tonight.  
  
He figured that if he didn't knock now he would never be able to knock on the door and the last thing he wanted was not to be welcomed at the place he considered home. This was the place that when he first got back into town every time he would come or he wants to come. He couldn't remember how many times he wished this was his place. Sure he liked the penthouse and even the loft but the studio was more important and therefore more his style. Not to mention that the tenet had always made it feel like home. He took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
She almost didn't hear the knock. She had been very much into her painting. It wasn't quite where she wanted it to be but it was getting there. She looked over at the clock 3:30, who would be knocking at this hour she asked herself. Being very cautious she picked up the bat Jason had given her and walked over to the shade to pull back and see who was there. Jason.  
  
Damit she cursed to herself. Why can't he just go away so I have time to get over him? She opened the door to see what he wanted. She looked into his eyes and saw a look of pure pain, but this was not physical pain. He looked as if he were about to cry.  
  
"Jason are you ok?" she asked. All he did was shake his head and she motioned for him to come inside.  
  
He looked around the studio. It had changed. She must have knocked down a wall and expanded it. He could see that she had a kitchen now and a bathroom and even a door that seemed to lead to a bedroom. He liked the changes. How long has it been since I've been here? He asked himself.  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt you I just had no place else to go."  
  
"It's ok Jason." She couldn't turn him away when he looked like he was in such pain. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"I needed to be where I was home and this studio is home to me. This is actually the one place where I don't see his face or even think about work or anything. I'm able to be me."  
  
"Jason, I'm sure you and Sonny will get past this little fight you're having."  
  
"I'm not talking about Sonny, Elizabeth. Benny died tonight." He stated it so flatly he said it as if it didn't even bother him, but he knew and she knew how much pain he was truly in.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason." She walked over and gave him a hug. She wasn't expecting him to hold on to her so tight. She could feel him shaking and knew that he was probably crying. The last time someone had cried on her shoulder it had been Sonny, the night Carly had lost the first baby.  
  
Why are you crying? He cursed himself. You're a rock and you never show your emotions. He could not remember a time when he had cried. There had been plenty of times when he felt like he would, but he never had. Why are you crying? He asked himself again, and in front of her too?  
  
He finally let go of her. She walked over and got him a tissue. He smiled at that, how funny it is that she was playing protector. She was barely tall or strong enough to take care of herself, but he knew that she would protect him till he could do it for himself.  
  
He looked around again taking in everything. He hadn't noticed before but she had been painting. It seemed as if it were suppose to be a man but no details were really in it so he couldn't tell. She was dressed to be painting. She was wearing shorts and that long shirt she always wore when she painted. Her fingers and hands were stained in paint. She even had some on her face and in her hair.  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt your painting"  
  
She looked over to her painting "you didn't don't worry." She then turned back to her with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" he asked her. He always wanted to know what she was thinking, because they were always complex thoughts that just showed how smart she was.  
  
"Just something really good happened to me tonight. I'm sorry that was probably insensitive of me. I'm really sorry. I didn't even think."  
  
"It's ok. I know you didn't mean anything." He looked down at her. She was staring at the floor and he knew that she felt really bad about what she had said. He felt that he should change the subject. "So how long ago did you make the changes to the studio?"  
  
She shot her head back up. "It's only been like this for the past three months. The owner of the building was just in the mood for a change. I mean my studio wasn't he only one that changed. I love it even more now."  
  
"I like it too. I mean it's about time you got your own bathroom and not to mention a bed room."  
  
"Do you want the grand tour?"  
  
"Sure." She showed him around the studio. The bathroom was done in blue, her favorite color. The kitchen was small but had everything that a kitchen needed. She had set up a small table for dinning purposes, but nothing to fancy. In the bedroom there was a queen size bed and a dresser with a night stand. The bedroom was plain and simple. Above the bed there was a painting, one that he knew very well. It was the Wind.  
  
"I like it. It suites you."  
  
"Thanks I think." She replied  
  
"I meant it as a complement."  
  
"I know I'm just giving you a hard time. I mean I haven't done that in a long while."  
  
"A little to long if you ask me." She was taken by surprise with that statement. "I mean come on no one else gives me a hard time like you do."  
  
"Not even Courtney? I mean do you guys not teas each other?" There was no hate behind that. To him it seemed like an honest to goodness question.  
  
"We joke, but it's not like the way I used to joke with you. The two of us always acted so stupid around each other. Me and you we were always laughing. I have too many serious moments with her."  
  
"I know what you mean. Ric can be real serious sometimes. He just doesn't seem to want to act immature with me. You know maybe it's because of his Harvard education." She smiled  
  
"He seems like he can be a stick in the mud."  
  
She busted out laughing. "Who says that anymore?"  
  
He was laughing now too, "says what?"  
  
"Sick in the mud" she repeated "I think Grams still says that, but other then that I don't think I've ever heard anyone else ever say that."  
  
"Well, I was trying to be nice and not say that I think he's a stuck up jerk."  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad you like my taste in men. Do you want to tell me what was wrong with the other guys I liked too?  
  
"Since you asked, with Lucky he was just not good enough for you. He went after your sister and all. Zander was or is still in love with Emily so that obviously was never going to work out. And that other guy, you know the one that used to work for Sonny, well he never deserved the feelings you had for him."  
  
"You know in my defense at least I never liked someone like Carly." She stated ignoring his last statement.  
  
"This is true, but Carly isn't bad once you get to know her."  
  
"Everyone tells me that, but she's not to thrilled with getting to know me either. I like that Carly and I have never or will ever get along. It just gives me an excuse to annoy the crap out of someone. I mean she's always telling people that I'm on a high horse, but I only act that way around her. I think it's absolutely hilarious."  
  
He smiled at her. He glanced over at the clock on the wall; it was now 4 in the morning. He wasn't in the mood to leave; he didn't need to leave to get air or escape. He felt as if he were home, and it was nice that they weren't fighting and the fact that they could talk about Courtney and Ric and not fight was amazing to him. He knew that he was finally home.  
  
She had looked down at her watch, 4:00. She was supposed to be at work in less then four hours but she wasn't in the mood to get rid of Jason. They hadn't talked like this since before Lucky had come back. She loved it and didn't want it to end.  
  
As they talked into the night Elizabeth cleaned up her paints and they moved over to the couch. They joked more and talked serious. She helped him see that Benny was in a better place now and swore she would never tell a soul that she had seen him cry. She eventually fell asleep somewhere around 5:30. Jason had picked her up and put her in her bed. He took one last glance at home and closed the door behind him. Why can't I feel at home anywhere else? He asked himself and headed back to Courtney and the loft.  
So what did you think? I know it could have been longer but I thought this was a good way to end the chapter. Anyway review it if you want and let me know if I should keep going. Thanks. 


	6. moving on and reconecting

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: so I thought I would try something different, so I'm going to go into more dialog with the characters. This chapter might be short but I promise that the next one will be longer.  
  
The Loft  
  
She normally woke up in his arms and was scared when she couldn't find him, she did however find the note that he had left her and tried to understand what he was going through.  
  
Jason walked through the front door surprised to see that she was awake. "I have to get ready for Benny's service so you don't mind if I get in the shower first do you?"  
  
"No I don't mind." That was it that was all he was going to say to her. Not were he had been or even good morning. Sometimes she felt like he didn't care for her or even like her a little bit. In the back of her mind she was afraid that he was going to turn to Elizabeth and she would be left in the cold.  
  
But he gave up his life with the mob and Sonny for me, she told herself, he never did that for her. He probably didn't even care for her the way Elizabeth always makes it seem. "God I hate her." She said out loud.  
  
Kelly's  
  
She was so happy that she could barely contain it. She not only had a wonderful night with Ric but also a great night with Jason. Sure they were two different types of meetings but none the less they were both special in their own way.  
  
Ric had let her open up again, and she could feel more then anything possibly love sneaking into their relationship. She wasn't stupid though and knew that it was too early to tell. She couldn't have this blow up in her face and have another heart break. Just be careful kid and whatever you do don't fall for him until your sure. She told herself.  
  
She was also very pleased with the talk she had had with Jason. They had talked for two hours without fighting. They were able to talk about Courtney and Ric and just not fight. What amazed her about that was she asked how he and Courtney were doing and his feelings for her and it didn't seem to faze her when he told her that he loved Courtney. She was able to explain to Jason how she wasn't sure where things were going with Ric but she couldn't wait to see.  
  
Last night to her was away of her and Jason getting back what they had. She had told him goodbye no less then a week ago and meant it. She didn't want to try and be more then friends or lovers, but she couldn't turn him away last night. Even if she was never to speak to Jason again she was happy they had had last night.  
  
"You look real happy." Lucky was there at the counter and she was pleased to see his familiar face.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Good you deserve it."  
  
"Thanks Lucky." She was glad they were still kind of friends. He had been there through most of the terrible times in her life, true he had caused some to but for the most part he was her rock. "You know Lucky I was just thinking to myself that it's been awhile since you and I have had a real conversation. What are you doing for dinner tonight?"  
  
Whoa who was this person across from him? It was the old Liz; he was so glad that she was back. He had watched her for the last couple of months and was terrified that she was going to have a breakdown, but now the real Liz was back. She was right they hadn't had a good conversation in a long time and he wanted to talk to his best friend. "I don't have any plans tonight."  
  
"Good, you're coming with me." She turned then to go serve her other customers. That's what I'm going to do, she told herself, and I'm going to reconnect with all my old friends. This self pity crap is over. It's been a long time since I've talked to a lot of my friends.  
  
She started thinking of everyone she wanted to talk to. Let's see there's Nicolas, and Zander. And she wanted to check in on Luck. And how long has it been since you called Em? She asked herself. It's time for the real me to come back.  
  
Thank you, Jason for last night. She told herself. You brought me back.  
  
The Loft  
  
Jason was so pleased with the events last night. He felt like he had come home when he walked through the door of her studio. In there he had forgotten all about Benny.  
  
He was more pleased that he had gotten his friend back. He saw the old Elizabeth last night. He hadn't seen that girl in almost three years. Sure most people wouldn't have noticed but when Lucky came back she changed, and not for the better he thought. He was just glad that he had last night with her.  
  
He looked over at Courtney, I think I might be ready now, he told himself, ready to move on. At least that's what my head keeps saying, but at the same time his heart seemed to be breaking. He just couldn't let go of Elizabeth. He knew he needed to but he couldn't.  
  
He knew that Elizabeth was starting to move on, not forget but move on. He was happy that she had found happiness, even if it was with Ric. That's all he ever wanted for her, to be happy.  
  
He also knew that all Elizabeth would ever want for him to be was happy, so he knew that it was time for him to stop living in the past and move on. As much as it hurt for him to lose a friend like Elizabeth he knew that it was time.  
  
She was right they couldn't go back to what they had and it was time to say goodbye.  
  
I told you guys it was going to be short. I don't think this is my usual standard of writing but I promise the next chapter will be better. And don't worry do you honestly think that I want Jason and Elizabeth not to be together? Yeah right. Anyway review if you want, I like it when you do cause it gives me a big head =). Talk to ya'll later. 


	7. old places, old faces old feelings

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: ok guys this is going to be the last part of this story cause I want to start another story, but I know I need to finish this one first. I'm setting this story 4 years in the future. I hope you like it and the next story I have up in my head that should be up in the next week or two.  
Kelly's 4 years from now.  
  
Jason stood outside the small diner like he had done a thousand times before. He hadn't been back in Port Charles for nearly 3 years now, not since he had moved with Courtney to build a new life.  
  
He couldn't get over her still working there. She had worked there for nearly 8 years now. She should have been off having adventures and painting. Instead she was stuck at that dead end job. She should have been the one I ran away with, he thought to himself.  
  
He debated going in to see her. He knew that she would probably not be happy to see him since he had been the one that killed the man she was in love with at the time. Ric Lancing.  
  
He had hated Ric since the moment he had come into town, and he hated even more that Elizabeth had gotten involved with him. Ric had only used her anyway and had betrayed her. Jason had to kill Ric, not because of that but because Ric had gone against Sonny, something everyone knew not to do.  
  
Ric had teamed up with Faith and they both wanted to see Sonny dead. Jason had to protect Sonny and Carly and both of their children and at that time even Courtney, so he did what he had done many times before and took both Faith and Ric out of the picture.  
  
He hadn't planed on leaving town after that was taken care of, but he wanted to be with Courtney and Sonny was still dead set against it so they just left one day and never looked back. It didn't take long for their relationship to fall apart; it only took at the most 5 months. After Courtney had started college she began to move away from him. Hanging out with new people and he just seemed to have gotten left behind. He liked that she had friends and that she was happy. He decided that it was best for her.  
  
He packed his bags one day said goodbye to her and he was gone again. He traveled to Europe and went to see Brenda. They had a short little romance, but altimently decided to just be friends. He had been all over the world in the last 4 years but he still seemed to be drawn back to Port Charles. He knew why and it was working in the diner that he had been staring into for the last ten minutes. He opened the door and walked in.  
  
It was a habit to look up and see who walked in and this time was no different except that the person that had walked through the door was someone she hadn't seen in almost 4 years.  
  
She couldn't believe he was back here. She had heard through the grape vine that he and Courtney had broken up along time ago. So why is he coming back now? She asked herself.  
  
She had to serve him so she walked over and put on her best fake smile, cause truth be told she was none to happy to see the man that had walked in the door.  
  
"So what can I get for you today?"  
  
"Hi Elizabeth"  
  
"Our specials today are a BLT and of course a grilled chicken sandwich"  
  
He looked so upset that she was ignoring him. Maybe I should cut him a little slack, she told herself, but decided against it.  
  
"I think I'll just have a cheeseburger and extra fries with water"  
  
"No problem. I'll be back in a minute with your water."  
  
She walked over to the counter. All she wanted to do was run out that door. She couldn't believe that he was still affecting her like this. He had no right to, he was the one that ran and he was the one that destroyed her happiness. She knew it was him because she had seen him do it.  
  
That night no one except Jason had known she was there. He knew she was there but he still went through with it. Maybe because he knew deep down that she would never give Jason up to the cops but it still hurt her when he just pulled the trigger in front of her.  
  
It had been that night that she had stopped talking to Jason. It didn't bother her that he had run away with Courtney but she still cared that he had left, and for once he had not said a goodbye to her or even a see you later. It was so weird not to have him in her life.  
  
She had moved on and done a lot of things that no one thought she would ever do. She finished school and went and lived in New York for almost 2 years. She was involved with someone there and he had made her happy but she, despite all her efforts, was never in love with him. She had moved back to Port Charles only 6 months ago and found herself right back where she was: working at Kelly's  
  
She placed the water down in front of Jason and was about to turn and walk away when he spoke to her.  
  
"I know that you probably hate me, but I don't want anyone to know that I'm back in town yet do you think that I could stay at your place?'  
  
Tell him no, she said to herself. Tell him to shove it and to leave you alone. Tell him that he ruined your life and that he can't just weasel his way back into it again. Tell him that you still have nightmares about that night and that more then anything that you hate him.  
  
"Jason," she hesitated, "I don't know if that's such a good idea" she saw the look on his face. "but I guess that it wouldn't hurt." She turned to wait on another customer.  
  
Why did you do that? She asked herself. Why did you tell him yes? Deep down she knew the answer, even if she wasn't ready to admit it.  
  
Studio  
  
"I can't believe you still have this place." Not that he was complaining. He probably couldn't imagine being anywhere else. He walked through the door, a door that had been closed to him for four years, and was home.  
  
"Well even when I lived in New York, I just couldn't give this place up. It's my studio and I have a lot of good memories here."  
  
"You lived in New York?" he hoped he hadn't missed too much of her life these past four years.  
  
"Um.yeah for almost two years. After I finished school I decided to move down there, but it just wasn't for me so I came back here about six months ago.  
  
"And here I thought you had been working at Kelly's the whole time." She made a face that made him smile. He wasn't sure that he had a right to be happy around her but he knew that he could never get her off his mind or out of his heart and he had to try to see if they still had anything.  
  
"So Jason, I have to ask why don't you want anyone to know that you're in town?"  
  
"Elizabeth, I have missed so much in the last four years that I don't think there will be a lot of people happy to see me."  
  
"Well how bout I tell you how everyone is? I mean would that help some?"  
  
He shook his head yes. "And when you say everyone I don't want you to exclude anyone."  
  
"Well I'm sure you know that Emily married Zander. They have a baby girl now, her name is Anna. So you're an Uncle Jason now. Umm...The rest of the Quartermains are the same as always. Monica and Alan are still at the hospital and still making each others lives miserable, AJ is VP at ELQ and that seems to be working really well for him. He's getting married in a month or two, to a really fantastic girl. Ned and Alexis finally tied the knot and have their third child on the way. Jax and Skye are back together And I'm sure you heard about Edwards passing."  
  
"Yeah, Grandmother told me about it. She asked me to come but I couldn't do that. I just could feel bad about his death." Elizabeth shook her head that meant that she knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Let's see what else? Bobbie no longer owns Kelly's. She gave it to Lucky and he and his new bride Summer run it. So at least it's in the Spencer family, cause come on Kelly's not being run by a Spencer is just not Kelly's."  
  
"So Lucky's married now?"  
  
"Yeah, um they got married before I left for New York. Laura was out of the hospital by then so she was there for the wedding. It was great cause like right after the Lucky's weeding Luck proposed to Laura and they were married the next week."  
  
"That's just the way Luck and Laura work."  
  
"Trust me I know. Um..is there anyone else you want to know about?"  
  
"You forgot Sonny and Carly."  
  
"I'm sorry I just assumed that had kept in touch with them."  
  
"I haven't talked to either of then since before I left town."  
  
"Well, Sonny seems to be ok now. He had a rough time after you left, but he's back on his feet. And Carly is Carly. Still annoying as ever."  
  
"She's only like that to you."  
  
"And both the kids seem to be really good. I hardly ever see them, I mean it's not like I'm buddy buddy with either one of them."  
  
"Yeah I get what you're saying. So what about you Elizabeth how have you been?"  
  
"I'm alive so I guess I've done alright for myself." There was a bit of bitterness in her voice but she figured she deserved to be that way. "You know what Jason I'm kinda tired so I think I'm just going to go to bed. Is the couch going to be ok for you?"  
  
"Don't you remember I practically lived on this couch for a month? The couch is fine." He wanted to tell her that the couch wasn't' where he wanted to sleep. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to fall asleep in her arms. He wanted to tell her that he had dreamt of her scent and that more then anything he longed to kiss her and to just be with her  
  
She had drifted into sleep really fast that night. She was hopping that tonight the nightmares would stay away, but she was given no such luck  
  
They started off the way they always did. She was at the house on Martha's Vineyard that belonged to Ric and his family. She and Ric were dancing. Then she hears footsteps, turns and sees Jason holding the gun. The gun is pointed at Ric, only when Jason pulls the trigger it's not Ric that he shoots it's her. Jason shoots and kills her in cold blood.  
  
Jason is up on his feet and has his gun in hand when he hears the blood curling scream coming from Elizabeth's room. She seemed to be screaming and crying at the same time. When he reached over and touched her arm her eyes opened and she just seemed to scream louder, it was then that he realized he still had his gun.  
  
"Elizabeth shh..shh.it's ok I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you. "  
  
"But you did." She screamed. "You killed me the day you killed Ric I thought I knew you and I thought that I could trust you, but the day you pulled that trigger was the day I realized how much I didn't know you and that killed me inside. It showed me how much I truly didn't know the man I loved."  
  
She couldn't believe she had said it. For so many years she could not even think about it and now she had just blurted it out to him in a moment of vulnerability  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. She had just told him that she loved him. He had been waiting for her to say it to him again for so long. He decided this time he would tell her the truth and say how he was feeling. He wasn't going to let her slip from his fingers again.  
  
"Elizabeth there is something you should know. I've known you for a long time and for awhile we were very close. I even began to have feelings for you after a while. You didn't share those same feelings for me at first, but I think somewhere along the way we both began to feel something at the same time. I ran scared and I didn't know how to act around you. Maybe that's why I went for Courtney or maybe cause I didn't know her as well as I knew you and it was so much easier to look at her and say those words I know you wanted me to say to you, and weather you believe me or not I wanted to say those words as much as you wanted to hear them. Elizabeth, I tried my hardest to not think about you and sometimes it worked, but you have always been in my heart and no matter how hard I tried you seemed to never go away."  
  
She was still crying. He wiped away the tears on her cheeks, looked her straight in the eyes and said the words he should had said the first time he knew he loved her.  
  
"Elizabeth Webber, I Jason Morgan have been in love with you for years and I have never felt the way I feel about you for anyone. I love you."  
  
Still crying and through her tears "I love you too, Jason."  
  
He takes her in to a hug and they begin to kiss very passionately. They fall asleep in each others arms and think of the future they will have together.  
  
THE END.  
  
So I hoped you guys enjoyed my story cause I know that I enjoyed writing it. Like I said earlier look for my next story I a week or two. 


End file.
